


Pierce His Heart

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Needles, Piercings, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto wakes up in Zegnautus to see Noct's face, but Noct doesn't look happy to see him...





	Pierce His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/gifts).



> For my lovely Jack <3

Prompto's eyelashes fluttered open. He remembered falling...where was he? Panic set in his chest. He was lying down, bound to something. He tried to look to figure out how and what. He realized he was completely nude, everything removed down his wrist band. Seeing the barcode tattoo still made him nauseous.

His arms were outstretched, held to a t-shaped table. It was cold, metal beneath him. He shivered, though whether it was from fear or cold, he couldn't tell. 

He tried to move his legs, and found them bound as well. Each limb had a tight metal restraint, seemingly welded to the table.

Panic set in. He tried to breathe in, breathe out breathe in, breathe--oh gods was that a door? He heard it slide open behind him. 

"Prommy?"

"Noct!" Prompto cried out, feeling the tears biting at his eyes, threatening to fall. "Oh my gods, baby, thank...Noct?" 

The prince walked in front of him. He immediately noticed the look on his lover's face. 

The look he feared. The look he had feared since this adventure was announced. Since he found out his love was to be married to the oracle. He knew no day with Noct was a guarantee. He knew that the crown prince, no, now the crown King, would be wed. He knew that he would be second to a spouse eventually.

He knew the look would come.

The look that Noct no longer loved him.

His lover pinched the barcode tattoo on his wrist. 

"So this is what you were hiding? All these years? All the nights in my bed?"

"N-Noct, baby!" Prompto's voice cracked. "It isn't like that, I promise!"

"Is it not?"

"No, baby. Please! Please just, let me down, and I can explain!" 

He heard the sound, like shattering glass, and saw the faint light. Noct summoning a weapon. He saw the dagger in his lover's hand. Felt his lip quiver in fear. Heard his voice come out quiet. 

"Baby please, no."

"Shh, Prommy. I'm gonna make it -all better-."

Prompto closed his eyes tight, and felt the pain. Sharp at first, like a paper cut held in time, then dull, numb, throbbing. Noct slit up the side of the barcode tattoo, and sliced the dagger back down with applied pressure. 

"Agh!" Prompto could only choke out a noise, as Noct continued. He couldn't look. He couldn't bear to watch. But he knew. Noct was slicing around the tattoo.

He felt the blood drip wet down his forearm, wet as the tears now streaming down his face. This had to be a nightmare. An insane fucking nightmare. 

He felt the dagger slide underneath the flesh, and screamed, the noise ripping it's way through his throat.

He could only gasp for air, pant, as he felt Noct's blood slicked hand grasp his jaw.

"Open your eyes, Prommy."

Prompto did, shaky, vision bleary. He saw Noct holding the three inch long patch of flesh, dangling it in front of his face. 

His barcode tattoo, removed from his arm. 

He tried to glance at his arm, and saw only wet, slick muscle, and a thin patina of yellowed fat. He felt the bile rise in his throat. 

Prompto dry heaved from the searing pain, though nothing came from his mouth but a thin stream of saliva.

"That came up -way- easy, Prommy. Do you feel better?"

His voice came out as a whimper. 

"NnnNoct...w-why..."

"Honestly? We kill MT's so fast...I want to see how much you can withstand."

The blonde whimpered again. 

"Baby, please...please no."

His lover only smirked at him. He walked to the corner of the room, hidden from Prompto's line of sight. Prompto heard something being rolled over. He looked at his arm, the bloody rectangle of missing flesh a stark contrast to his pale, freckled flesh. Noct returned to his line of sight. 

Rolling over a table with a stainless steel tray on it. 

A tray, lined with implements. Long, thick needles. Pliers. Shears. A scalpel gleaming with wet blood.

Prompto shook his head. He prayed he would wake soon. A month ago, he would have woken to snuggling the prince, nuzzling into his hair before he woke. A week ago, he was holding the prince as he sobbed for his departed bride. 

And now he was wondering if he'd die by his hand. 

"We've been together a while, hm, Prommy? Been through a lot?"

Noct chuckled, as he pulled the pliers from the table of tools. 

"Like. remember when we snuck out, and you chipped your tooth? Never got that fixed, didja?"

Prompto's voice cracked, hoarse from trying to stifle sobs. 

"No-Noct no, PLEASE, no more!"

The prince snorted as he grabbed Prompto's jaw hard, forcing his mouth open.

"Which one was it again...ahh." He chuckled, as he clamped the pliers on it. 

"There it is. Y'know. Teeth don't come out too easy." 

He twisted one way, and Prompto gasped in pain. Another twist and yank in the opposite direction, and the sound of bone crunching and snapping out of his jaw made him want to vomit. He shook as he saw the pliers removed, holding a cracked off tooth covered in gore and ripped gums.

His eyes rolled back, and he felt darkness creeping to take him. He was snapped back by a quick slap to the cheek by the Prince's hand.

"Not time for sleep yet, babe! I'm sorry~" The prince taunted.

"I'll be a little more gentle." 

His mouth froze, agape in abject terror in what he had endured. Blood tinged spit ran down the side of his jaw; His salivary gland seemingly overcompensating from the trauma to his now missing tooth. 

Prompto's vision was fuzzy, from the tears and the pain. He tried to blink it away, and wished he had just kept his eyes closed when he saw the prince pick up one of the needles. 

"Prommy, remember how you wanted to get piercings, but you were scared of needles?" 

Noct giggled again, a haunting, terrifying noise to Prompto.

The prince waved the 16 gauge needle in front of Prompto's face. He felt nauseous again, just from seeing it up close.

The prince turned, and picked up a tool. Double pronged with holes between the heads, Prompto recognized them as something piercers used to hold flesh still.

The prince held both items in a hand. He fished something out of his pocket. Prompto recognized it as a jewelry box. 

"Look, Prommy, it barely hurts at all." 

He watched as the prince blindly took his own earlobe, and punctured the flesh with the needle with the needle. He felt the bile rising again, and shook his head. He closed his eyes tight. 

"Fucking look at me, Prompto." 

The gunner choked down a noise, and opened his eyes. The needle was hanging from the Prince's flesh. 

Prompto's stomach turned. The prince opened the small box with a hand, and pulled out a small stud earring. He wrestled the back off of it, and pulled the needle out of his lobe. He tossed it onto the tray with a quiet metal noise. He replaced it with the earring, and fixed the back onto it. 

He looked at Prompto with a smile. 

"Easy peasy, right babe? Your turn." 

Prompto couldn't even manage a whimper. He swallowed down a mouth full of bloodied saliva, and clenched his jaw hard.

The prince grabbed the needle from the tray. He squeezed Prompto's left earlobe inbetween the prongs, while continuing to talk.

"Y'know, Prom. These earrings were supposed to be a gift for Luna." He chuckled, almost wistful sounding. 

"It makes sense for you to wear one. Y'know." 

The prince pressed the needle through Prompto's earlobe. He barely felt a pain response from it, compared to the pain emanating from other sources. The needle felt heavy in his flesh. The prince finished his thought as he turned to pick up the other earring. 

"Since you'll be my dead lover, too." 

Prompto's body didn't even give him warning. He heaved up a mouthful of blood, saliva, and bile. His head lulled to the side as the remnants dribbled from his mouth and onto the floor.

The prince switched the needle out for the earring, and pulled back to admire his handiwork with a smile. 

"Let's see where else would look good, baby."

Prompto felt Noct pinch at his nipple. He teased around it with a fingertip until it was pert. The blonde barely registered the piercing clamp attaching to his erect nipple, but his body did. Through the pain, and trauma, his body remembered how pleasurable it was for him to have his nipples played with. 

His body hopped slightly as the prince forced the needle through his nipple, held still by the clamp. Prompto's mind could barely register the sensory overload, but his body knew how to respond. The young man's shook slightly, body wracked with tremors from the trauma. 

"Prom~my~?" The prince sang. 

"I see you very much still enjoy this..." 

Prompto didn't know what he meant. He couldn't consciously feel. He opened his eyes, and realized. 

He was rock hard from the prince teasing his nipple. 

He had barely the strength to lift his head enough to see the prince wander back to the tray, and pick up a thicker needle. Had barely the time to whisper no, before Noct held the head of his cock still. Had barely the voice to scream as he felt the needle plunged through the head of his cock, and the world go dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prommy!" Noct's voice cracked.

"Prommy, baby! Gods, Gladio help me find out how to release him!" 

"Got it!" 

Prompto heard the voices around him, sounding so close, yet miles away in the fog of his mind. He heard the thunk of someone hitting a button, and felt himself falling. 

He felt arms around him. Familiar, warm. He opened his eyes, and saw his prince. His lover. Despite the tears in Noct's eyes, and the obvious concern, Prompto felt his skin instinctively crawl. 

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him hop. 

"Good to have you back, Prompto." 

Prompto looked away from Noct, to see Ignis' hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly. This had to be real. Gladio was here. Ignis was here. 

Noct was here. And refusing to let go. 

"Your highness, with all due respect. We need to keep moving." The advisor hesitated to say it, but Noct nodded, knowing he was right. He gave Prompto a tight hug, and Prompto heard his voice in his ear. 

"I'm so, so sorry, baby." 

Prompto could only manage a nod as the prince backed away. He held his hand out to him to help him up, which Prompto declined. 

Gladio and Noct led the party, Prompto and Ignis behind them. He took the chance to survey himself. He looked as if nothing happened. Someone, or something must have healed him. His tooth was back in place, chip and all. 

Even the patch of skin with his barcode tattoo had been reattached. 

It had to have been a nightmare. It was the only explanation. Someone fucking with his head. Maybe it...He brushed his hair behind his ear, and his blood ran cold. He felt the earring in his lobe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He moved as fast as his legs could carry him. The demons had waylaid them, and Noct was alone. 

The chancellor was standing alone before the crystal when they arrived; Noct was nowhere to be found. 

"N-Noct!"

"Mm...not quite, dear. The crystal seems to have chosen your dear prince. My apologies. Their prince." He gestured wide to Ignis and Gladio.

"He was something much different to you."

Was.

Prompto felt sick with rage, and his gun was up and in his hand before he noticed. 

And the trigger was pulled. 

The chancellor's head yanked back at a crude angle from the force of the bullet. Prompto walked over to assess him, and looked over the ruined mess that was Ardyn's face. Black blood oozed from the wound between his eyes. 

The fall forced his auburn waves askew, and Prompto saw it. 

In the chancellor's earlobe, sat the mate to his earring.


End file.
